


Fire & Darkness

by ParalianPoet



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Haou stop running, It's a bid of a ride, M/M, Separation, Swearing, Witch AU, dark infiniteshipping?, darkspiritshipping - Freeform, infiniteshipping, this wasn't supposed to be complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalianPoet/pseuds/ParalianPoet
Summary: Sendou Sakimu is on his way home when he notices a new shop set to open in a few days. He doesn't expect to be met with someone colder than the weather outside.





	1. Chapter 1

Sakimu walked along the boardwalk, enjoying the feeling of the cold humidity. His midnight blue trench coat kept the chill from reaching his bones. It was clearly this beach town's off-season as no tourists meandered about. A few locals strolled along the beach, but what dominated the landscape was the dense fog creeping over from the ocean. The sky was a bright grey and seemed to blend into the ocean, effectively erasing the horizon even though it was the middle of the day. 

Despite being fond of the aesthetics of cold weather, Sakimu appreciated his proclivity to fire. His spell casting abilities revolved around the element. He could create infernos in the blink of an eye, feel the magma shifting beneath the earth, and felt like he could battle the sun.

It was also nice to warm himself up on chilly days. He wished he was still in his cottage with his fireplace and familiar, Ruby, drinking tea. But he had to venture out to restock on groceries and extra cat food so she’d stop whining at him. Honestly, that cat chose the most random moments to wail at him to get her treats.

He was a half mile from home when large snowflakes began to descend and somehow it felt colder.

Thankfully, he happened upon a new shop along the boardwalk. It didn't have a sign sharing its name yet, but a piece of paper in the window noted that the place would open in a few days. The display showcased various potion bottles, dried herbs, crystals, several leather bound tomes, and a small line of salt in place to ward off unwanted negativity and evil. 

Magic wasn't a secret in this town, but most of the mystical kind kept to themselves and they certainly didn't have a storefront. 

Sakimu felt this place was real enough, not some random mortal who didn't understand what they were dealing with. He didn't really need anything in the magic department, but followed his instincts into the building. Magically, he unlocked the door, surprised that the resident spellcaster hadn’t set up stronger wards.

A silver bell ringing followed his entrance into the small, space. The floors, ceilings, and walls were covered in a dark, de-saturated hardwood with the bookshelves and tables made with same substance. Ancient looking trunks and cardboard boxes littered the floor and the gentle sounds of a single piano and violin filled the space from behind a burgundy curtain which hid a back room from view. Most of the grey light came in from the front window, emphasising the lack of colour. A few paintings of the old _vanitas_ style hung on the walls. Two brass, trident-looking candelabras stood just short of Sakimu's shoulders. Their prongs topped by ivory candles alight with dark flame.

"So you're a dark witch, eh?" Sakimu muttered aloud.

The space felt colder than outside, despite the signs of life. While he waited for the witch who owned the space to show themselves, he picked up a pendant made of tiger's eye to examine. It would go well with the necklace he wore underneath all his layers, a simple golden band on an ebony leather chord. He’d had the talisman for as long as he could remember.

" _ You're trespassing _ ." A monotone voice echoed through the space. It was clearly male and it sounded like it emitted from every corner of the store. 

Sakimu smirked as his scarlet eyes quickly scanned the room waiting to see where the owner would show up.

As he expected, a brunette man emerged from the darkest corner of the room. He was dressed in all black outfit complete with a turtleneck, skinny jeans, and well-worn leather combat boots. The only colour he exhibited was thin lines of yellow in his finger-less gloves and belt. 

However, the gold in the man's eyes entranced Sakimu. They looked like smelted gold lit by the sun as they shined through the darkness that clung to the witch.

Sakimu grinned at the owner, thinking, " _ Oh this one's mine _ ." 

"Can you speak or are you here to buy something?" The brunette questioned, clearly annoyed. Sakimu admired how the other witch's hair looked more like spun copper in the light.

"What's your name?" Sakimu offered.

"You may call me Haou."

"Haou, eh?" Sakimu paused, tilting his head in curiosity. He set down his bag of groceries, but kept the tiger's eye in his other. He felt an unexplained pull toward Haou, one that he knew went beyond mere physical attraction… or maybe it was just the thrill Sakimu got for pursuing someone new and hard to get.

Sakimu took a few steps toward Haou and reached his free hand out, "I'm Sakimu. I live nearby."

Haou's eyebrow raised at the gesture and the information.

“Good for you.” he responded as he walked behind a half filled glass counter. He blatantly ignored Sakimu’s hand.

Sakimu frowned for a beat, sorting through comebacks while he watched Haou crouch down and open the case to rearrange objects. Following his impulse, he followed Haou and leaned his forearms on the counter top.

“Good for  _ you _ ,” Sakimu grinned at Haou's discomfort at his approach. His gold eyes narrowed at scarlet ones with his shoulders stiffened. Smirking, Sakimu leaned over the counter, his face hovering a little more than a foot above Haou’s. While they maintained eye contact, Haou leaned backwards and away from Sakimu. Slamming the case shut, Haou rocked back on his heels and rose up, opting to lean against the back wall. 

Sakimu wondered if Haou was always so defensive.

“Whenever I want something, I can just come here and see you. Now I don’t have to go to the next town. I’m more than happy to give you all of my business.” Sakimu added extra emphasis on the word “all.”

Haou stared back, his face offered no glimpse into his thoughts, but Sakimu could see confusion and suspicion filling Haou’s golden eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Sakimu moved on and held up the tiger’s eye pendant, “How much for this?”

“You don’t have tiger’s eye already?”

Sakimu shook his head, he’d never felt the need for it.

“How much protection do you need?”

“What are you offering?” Sakimu blatantly flirted, looking Haou up and down.

At that comment, the corners of Haou’s mouth curled upwards a bit, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Sakimu felt a surge of confidence, he barely knew Haou, but he knew smiling was a rare occurrence for him.

“It’s on the house, every spellcaster should keep one.” Haou decided before walking out from behind the counter and past Sakimu to one of the tables to see what it needed.

Sakimu observed the brunette for a moment before slowly following.

“Will you put it on for me?” Sakimu held out the necklace to indicate his seriousness despite the smile on his lips.

Haou looked like he was debating whether or not it was a good idea. After a beat, Haou nodded and took the necklace by the chain and gestured for Sakimu to turn around.

Sakimu crouched a bit and made sure his hair was out of the way. Haou gently threaded the silver chain around Sakimu’s neck before closing the clasp. His fingers barely brushed Sakimu’s neck, but where they touched felt like little sparks in Sakimu’s skin. Haou rounded around Sakimu and nodded his head in approval before their gazes met.

‘ _ I could get used to looking at those eyes _ ...’ Sakimu admitted to himself.

It felt as if the usual barrier strangers must overcome to become close didn’t exist. Sakimu felt like he knew Haou from somewhere. By the look in Haou’s eyes, Sakimu wanted to assume the feeling was mutual. He smiled a softer smile at Haou.

Haou blinked and broke the connection, even taking a step back from Sakimu

to go around the table cluttered with other talismans.

Sakimu hummed quietly, realising Haou could have just passed by his side… He didn’t have to take a detour… Haou was running away from Sakimu, but he was more than happy to give chase.

Haou had paced over to another table stacked high with books in various sizes. He glanced at the spines and seemed to be deciding an order to put them. Sakimu observed as the brunette opened one of the larger tomes and began to read. 

“You’ll want to get home before the snow gets worse.” Haou pointed out, his eyes skimming diagrams of a spell. Absentmindedly, Haou pulled at a gold chain around his own neck with a violet oval stone simply attached. He held the stone with one hand, rubbing his thumb against the smooth surface.

Sakimu took Haou’s distracted state for granted and approached him from behind, settling his chin on Haou’s shoulder to unsettle him. Sakimu chuckled at the small jump he got in reaction. 

“What kind of stone is that?” Sakimu inquired, avoiding Haou’s suggestion.

“...Sugilite…” Haou hesitated.

Sakimu whistled, “That’s a special kind of magic you have there.”

“Indeed.” 

Sakimu gave no indication he’d move. He could feel Haou stiffen under the pressure and his smirk return.

Haou cleared his throat, “don’t you have someone waiting for you at home?”

“How do you know if I have someone?” Sakimu purred in the other’s ear.

Haou slammed the book shut and dropped it on the table before moving himself away from Sakimu. “I can see the bag of cat food peaking out.” Haou said, straightening one of the paintings imperceptibly.

Sakimu tsked. This guy was adamant on killing any mood Sakimu tried to start…

Maybe  _ more _ of a direct approach was necessary?

Facing Haou and the wall, Sakimu approached Haou until the other was pressed up against the wall. Scarlet eyes locked on golden ones as Sakimu placed a hand on the wall beside Haou’s shoulder. Effectively trapping Haou between his arm and the table with books. Haou’s eyes refocused on the pendant he’d just placed around Sakimu’s neck.

If Sakimu read him right, Haou’s eyes portrayed a bit of fright, uncertainty, and something else he couldn’t decipher.

“How do you like the city?” Sakimu asked. While his words spoke of the mundane, his tone insinuated other questions.

“I thought it was a quiet place to move to.”

“You move around a lot?”

Haou simply nodded, he looked like he was trying to refuse eye contact. Sakimu rolled his own eyes and tilted Haou’s chin up with his free hand so he could see the gold properly.

Being this close and their eyes meeting did something to Sakimu. It was as if there was nothing between the two besides a pull to one another. Before he knew it, Sakimu had moved his body to close the space and lean in to try for a kiss.

Their foreheads touching, Sakimu whispered without bravado, “I feel like I know you from somewhere…”

If Sakimu was an honest person, he would admit he’d never felt as attracted or close to another being in his life. He allowed himself to toy with others in search of appreciation of his existence, but he never felt like he could commit to anyone… It’d never felt right. But now with Haou’s eyes and spirit entrancing him, Sakimu felt differently.

Haou hummed in agreement. Both their eyes were shutting as the distance shrunk betwixt their lips. 

Next thing Sakimu knew he was shoved violently backwards, crashing into the table of crystals, many of them falling off due to the impact. 

“ _ GET. OUT _ .” Haou barked, his voice filling the space magically. 

Sakimu covered his ears at the sheer volume as he righted his balance to stand up straight.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You can’t just blast people like that!” 

“I just did.  _ Now get out before I make you _ .” His hand was stretched out in front of him, dark tendrils of smoke flowing from it. His eyes glowing gold like a warning signal.

Sakimu took a step back towards Haou which resulted in Haou sidestepping along the wall to maintain distance between them. Sakimu could scream, they were about to kiss thirty seconds ago, now they were arguing with each other, and Haou was  _ still running from him. _

“That’s a lot of power for someone with shitty wards and a bad temper!” 

“Shitty?! I’ve had countless assholes at my door trying to kill me with more power than you can dream of and my wards stopped them dead in their tracks.” Haou argued back, fuming at the insult.

“If you’re so mighty, how come I just waltzed right in?” Sakimu thought for a moment, before adding sarcastically, “You have decent sensory and put them down for a potential customer?”

“What? No, I wouldn’t do that until I actually opened.” Haou was seemingly pissed, but now confusion was adding to the mix. 

Sakimu could practically see Haou’s mind racing when Haou’s eyes widened. 

“Now you really have to  _ leave _ . I’ll fix my wards later.” 

“Like hell I am until you tell me why you’re acting crazy! We were about to kiss-”

“It doesn’t matter now LEAVE.” Haou interrupted 

“NO! What? Is your real lover almost home?” Sakimu raged. He was surprised that the idea left his mouth. Sakimu already felt jealous if that was the case.

“I haven’t loved  _ anyone _ in centuries, let alone welcome them into my house.”

Sakimu was shocked by that statement, but relieved too. Despite his reaction, he refused to leave and crossed his arms to show his defiance

Haou snapped his fingers and a large red trench coat zoomed in from behind the curtains by the counter. Haou hurriedly put it on.

“If you won’t leave then I will.” Haou stated simply, barreling past Sakimu.

“Haou! Stop, get back here!” He grabbed Haou’s hand quickly and held it tightly.

“Let go of me, Mamoru!”

Silence followed. The room darkened whether from the snow falling so heavily it almost blotted out the sun or Haou’s magic reacting to the name he’d let slip. Alarm bells went off in Sakimu’s head.

“What did you call me?” He breathed after an unknown amount of time passed.

“I...have to go…” Haou ripped his hand from Sakimu’s and stepped left, entering the snow storm outside.

Sakimu watched Haou go briefly through the window, his eyes tricking him into thinking Haou’s hair was shorter than it was. His coat looked more like a cape fluttering in the wind. 

Sakimu ran out of the store, briefly noting the wards were actually incredibly strong, strong enough they barely let him leave.

“Haou! You can’t run out in the middle of this storm! It’s not safe for a dark spellcaster!” Thank whatever deity was up there that Haou’s coat was red. Even in the heavy snow, Sakimu could make it out. 

Haou’s darkness allowed him several powerful abilities, but the trade-off was weakness to other forces. Sakimu could sustain himself in freezing temperatures because his magic was made from fire. So while he ran through an opposing an element that weakened him, he could easily live. Meanwhile, Haou’s dark flame fueled itself by taking the heat out of things. Thus, Haou’s power gave him a lower natural body temperature to sustain it. The cold would eat away at Haou faster than if he was a normal human with the cold sucking his energy. To make matters worse, the idiot hadn’t even grabbed a proper coat.

Finally catching up to Haou, Sakimu stopped in front of him, placing his hands on Haou’s shoulders to keep him from moving. 

“Damn it.” Haou muttered, his teeth were already clattering. He tried to hide his face from Sakimu, but to no avail. 

Sakimu couldn’t believe Haou’s face, it was red from the cold, but also from crying. Trails of tears stained Haou’s cheeks. 

“Haou. You have to talk to me. Why did you call me ‘Mamoru?’”

“I can’t.” Haou choked out. He tried to escape Sakimu’s grip, but Sakimu held fast.

“Your mouth and vocal chords seem to be working just fine, so you  _ can  _ actually.” Since Haou was insisting on having this fight in the middle of practically a blizzard, Sakimu imparted some of his warmth to Haou so he wouldn’t freeze.

“Just drop it, please. The truth won’t help either of us…It’ll just hurt more.” Haou implored. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground and crossed his arms to retain heat. His left hand fidgeting with his fourth finger

“Hurt more? You’re not injured are you?” Sakimu continued, ignoring Haou’s request.

“If you don’t remember me than it’s better for you if I just leave town and let you go back to your life.” 

“Haou, stop trying to leave me... I’ve been on my own for almost 400 years,  _ I know _ what’s best for me and it’s the truth.”

“Why can’t you just let it go? I’m a danger to be around, leave it at that and go.” Haou briefly glanced up at Sakimu before looking out to where the ocean was cloaked by the snow.

Sakimu sighed in frustration and slid his hands down to hold Haou by the arms.

“If you’re going to make me stand here in the freezing cold while you ignore me... You can at least stop fidgeting and acting like you’re in the right.” Sakimu covered Haou’s left hand with his own, inadvertently pulling the finger-less glove down. It was enough for Sakimu’s skin to touch the cold metal band on Haou’s ring finger.

Flashes of memories came to Sakimu, each one bracketed by fire. He saw Haou, with much shorter hair and brown eyes, holding him tight in his arms. Next, they were stopped by a riverbank and Sakimu saw his reflection in the water; he had blond hair, but without the long braid behind him. He had one emerald eye and one sapphire like the gems he collected. Before the fire, his magic revolved solely on crystals, which he could find and bring up from the earth anywhere. It made sense now that he held mastery over the element it took to create gems.

The most vivid memory he saw was of them placing familiar golden bands on each other’s left ring fingers.

His senses were completely overwhelmed. Sakimu saw a whole other life flood into his mind complete with fights, flower crowns, duels, whispering their real names in the dark, running for their lives…

Then nothing but fire.

Before today, Sakimu’s first memory had been of him waking up alone in a destroyed field, his body cradled by ashes. Fires still raging in the forest around him. Somehow his person was free of burns or injuries. He didn’t know anything else, held no memories, but felt the need to run. Luckily, his pockets had been filled with precious gems that he used to keep resources for shelter and food. He had to figure out how to live by himself quickly, hone his powers while staying out of sight of witch hunters which seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Now there were centuries of memories stretching back and back in his mind.

Sakimu backed away from from the dark witch, trying to remember why they were separated.

Without the warmth from Sakimu touching him, Haou began to shiver. Thankfully, Sakimu finally was able to hear him calling out for him as the memories settled. There were still plenty of gaps, but he could attend to those later.

“Sakimu! Sakimu! Are you okay? You looked like your soul left your body.” Haou yelled over the sound of the now howling winds. His concern and worry were plain on his face now. Haou had come out from his emotional wall at the slight idea that Sakimu was not okay.

“You… You dumb ass!” Sakimu knelt down and scooped snow into a ball and threw it at Haou. “I told you not to practice during the day like that when there were hunters crawling the countryside! That many Bible beaters put together have enough intelligence to make decent schemes and they came and burnt our house down for it! Now here you are centuries later, trying to get me to leave you like you left me!” Sakimu screamed, rage welling tears in his eyes.

Sakimu reclaimed the distance he’d put between he and Haou quickly, even making up for Haou’s attempt to dodge him lest Sakimu throw a punch.

And honestly he felt like he might.

Haou’s teeth chattering stopped thanks to their proximity, “By the time I was on my way home from the market, a quarter of the forest was on fire! I waited there FOR WEEKS for it to die! Prayed for rain so I could at least find something of you to BURY! Dozens of people died in that fire with all their remains burnt to ash and I still walked through the destruction to see if I could sense you somewhere ashes and I couldn’t-” Haou’s shouts broke as a sob stopped him from continuing. 

Sakimu didn’t say anything, he knew the other wasn’t lying, he could feel it in his heart. The ring around his neck hung heavy now as he listened to the words spill from Haou. 

“I didn’t know what to do after that… You’re my everything… and it was my fault you were dead... I don’t remember anything from that first century without you except that I caused a lot of damage” Haou continued.

Dark sorcerers were so rare in their world, Sakimu guessed that Haou must have been the one which led to modern texts calling darkness based powers a scourge on humanity.

“But now you’re here somehow? When I pushed you away, I thought you might be a reincarnation, but then you mentioned my wards and I knew it was you.”

“Because your changed your ward magic to let me be the exception so I wouldn’t have to worry about getting knocked unconscious.” Sakimu took Haou’s left hand and removed the glove, pocketing it so he could see Haou’s own ring.

It was simple and identical to the one around Sakimu’s neck. A thin gold band with two intertwined lines carved around the ring to symbolise infinity. Both of them were still crying as Sakimu traced the lines in Haou’s hands which led to the ring. Carefully, Sakimu touched it, but this time there was no rush of memories, just the fact that Haou had never taken the ring off.

“I’m sorry.” Haou whispered finally meeting Sakimu’s eyes.

Sakimu took in a deep breath and reached up to free the leather cord from around his neck, making sure to keep the ring hidden in his hand.

“Are you going to give me another speech about us being separate again?”

Haou’s expression told Sakimu he felt called out and he opened his mouth to protest.

“ _ Jougo, please _ .” He plead softly, using Haou’s real name.

The brunette effectively stopped his argument, his eyes red, wide, and glassy from all the crying. Something in his expression changed, he looked gentler, like less of the world’s weight sat on his shoulders now that he knew he hadn’t got his husband murdered.

“Saki-”

The tealette shook his head and placed the ring in Jougo’s left hand, “ _ Mamoru _ .”

Fresh tears fell from both their eyes as Jougo realised what he held. He covered his mouth with his free hand to stifle a sob.

Not wanting Jougo’s imagination to run wild with negative possibilities, Mamoru held out his left hand out, indicating for Jougo to return the ring to his finger.

“Death hasn’t parted us yet… I’m still yours if you’ll let me…”

The time apart had eaten away at both of their souls, changing them to darker, harsher versions of themselves. Fate had thrown immense distance, amnesia, and destruction between them. Even now the snow storm raged around them, threatening Jougo’s life, but giving Mamoru a chance to protect him with the fire that had awoken inside him all those years ago. 

But now, together again, they still completed each other and they still needed each other so desperately. 

Jougo slid Mamoru’s ring back to its rightful place before their hands intertwined for the first time in centuries. Mamoru pulled Jougo into him, sliding an arm around his waist. Their bodies still fit together wonderfully. Mamoru had missed holding him and was glad to feel his husband stop shivering in his arms thanks to the heat he provided.

“Now where were we?” Mamoru teased as he leaned down and claimed Jougo’s now smiling lips.

Jougo more than happily kissed back, he used his free hand to pull the front of Mamoru’s coat in an effort to be closer. Each second they kissed felt like it healed a little more of the heart aches they’d been burdened with for 400 years. 

After they had several long kisses, they rested their heads together.

“I love you, Jougo”

“I love you too, Mamoru.”

The two kissed once more before Mamoru suggested they continue doing so in Jougo’s place. 

Blushing furiously, Jougo stuttered, “D-don’t you have to feed your cat?”

Mamoru laughed, “For some reason I left her extra food and water before I left, she’ll be fine until tomorrow. And  _ you _ need to get out of the cold. Plus, we have more to catch up on than this.”

Mamoru kissed Jougo sensually enough to make the brunette moan a little and then whimper when the kiss stopped. It really was like no time had passed as the two walked arm and arm back to Jougo’s shop.

The wards easily let them both in as Mamoru now began to recognise items in the place as things of theirs. They’d had to stay on the move so much when witch hunting was popular so they acquired several safe houses around the world to protect the texts and artifacts they acquired over time. Jougo confessed as he led him up the stairs that they would have to visit one of them to get Mamoru’s old belongings. Although despite that, Jougo said he kept a couple of items which reminded him of Mamoru.

“I was only able to pull this out about two hundred years ago because it hurt too much to see you after what happened, but then it hurt too much to forget you so...” 

Rounding the corner at the top of the stairs, Jougo pointed to an oval-shaped painting. Mamoru felt his heart melt and fresh tears brim in his eyes when he saw it.

It was a [portrait](https://gentledarkness-king.tumblr.com/image/174780502129) of them hanging in the small living space. Mamoru’s arm was around Jougo and they were both smiling and clearly in love. It was from when they first lived together in Rome, a few hundred years before its fall. The poor artist had had his work cut out for him trying to get them to sit still. They’d had the image enchanted along with their other paintings to never decay. 

Mamoru hugged Jougo from behind and Jougo turned in his arms to face him. Jougo pushed a stray tendril of teal hair behind Mamoru’s hair, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Mamoru murmured, kissing Jougo’s forehead sweetly.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Mamoru smiled, “You know… I don’t think I did either, even though I couldn’t remember you. Nothing ever felt right until I walked in that door.” He rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb, happy to finally have it back in its rightful place.

He was infinitely happier to have the love of his life back in his arms.


	2. Memories & Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy follow up to Fire & Darkness showing how Mamoru and Jougo are adjusting.

“Seven hells, that's why you weren't flirting with me!” Mamoru sat up quickly on the bed, adjusting his lilac muscle tank so it wasn't twisted. His teal hair draped down his back. It was tousled from sleep, inadvertently giving him the bangs he used to have.

“What are you talking about?” Jougo asked from the kitchen where he was making tea for the both of them. The living space above the shop was all open concept so they could freely speak. Jougo wore a black scoop neck t-shirt with short sleeves and loose fitting shorts. He threw a bag of Earl Grey in one and English Breakfast in the other before pouring boiling water into decent sized mugs. He brought them over and motioned for Mamoru to pick one after he sat beside him. “I flirt with you all the time.”

After the snow storm last week, Mamoru had moved in with Jougo, bringing Ruby and his things with him. Jougo offered to move in to his place since his belongings were mostly still packed. However, Mamoru liked the fact that Jougo's place was along the beach whereas Mamoru's was a half mile inland. Plus, Jougo's wards were light years better.

Now they were free to get to know each other again, learn new habits, and reintegrate one another into their lives. Of course, things were not a hundred percent better overnight. Jougo was in no way used to having a cat howling at him to feed her several times a day. He selfishly didn't want to share Mamoru's attention and only tolerated Ruby because she did make his husband genuinely happy. 

Still, It would take a while for them to find a new groove since the world had changed so much in four centuries. Mamoru sometimes had spells when his mind inundated him with  **memories** and Jougo had to help ground him. They’d already had a couple incidents with broken dishes or Mamoru tripping down the stairs. One particularly long flashback had thrown him back to the time when Jougo nearly died in a snowstorm more than a thousand years ago. 

Jougo's problem was he had to remember to keep his walls down after shutting everything out. He hadn’t been this talkative since Mamoru’s presumed death and it was weird for him. He was so used to disconnecting from his emotions and memories in an attempt to push forward… “I mean last week when I first came in the shop. You were playing so hard to get and it frustrated the hell out of me.” 

The fire sorcerer picked the mug with Earl Grey, took a gulp, and continued, “you weren't flirting before you knew who I was because you were honouring my memory. Even years and years afterward... You're the sweetest husband.” Mamoru pecked Jougo's lips then leaned against the wall.

Jougo's cheeks flushed as he tucked himself in beside Mamoru. He wanted to let his tea cool a bit first before drinking it since his tolerance of heat was on a normal scale compared to his husband's. 

“I didn't want to move on, especially this year…”

“Because it's our second millennium anniversary in a few months.” Mamoru finished, linking his free hand with Jougo's. After a beat he asked, “But did you want to flirt back? Even a little?”

Jougo laughed, “you made it hard not to. I'll give you that.” Jougo had been extremely attracted to Mamoru when he came in as Sakimu. The physical similarities hadn't been lost on him as he'd been chased around in his own store. Though his heart ached in the moment Jougo had felt a spark when he placed the Tiger's eye around Mamoru's neck. Mamoru wore the stone even now, it was shaped into a thin downward triangle, somewhat resembling a fang. The pendant hung just below where his collar bones met.

Mamoru grinned in delight, “You really made me work for it, and then when you shoved me away.” Mamoru feigned a sigh of despair, his head slumping into Jougo's shoulders, earning a chuckle from his husband. “Actually... now that I think about it, that was hot. I'd never been on  _ that _ side of your powers before.” 

Mamoru's suggestive tone created a strong bridge of scarlet across Jougo's cheeks, nose, and ears. A long time ago, he would’ve struggled to not stutter or emit flustered noises of apology. Now he was trying just maintain eye contact with Mamoru despite his embarrassment.

Mamoru smirked at the reaction he received and leaned back up to take another sip of tea. “I can hardly believe how reserved you are now…”  he admitted. 

Jougo shifted his gaze from Mamoru to the tea he was clutching. Quiet fell between them, even their breathing slowed. There were things they still needed to discuss and understand, but they weren’t the easiest of conversations to have 

Jougo knew Mamoru was right because he used to be carefree, trusting, energetic, and incredibly naive. Mamoru’s death had affected him in all aspects, shaken him to his core. It was like someone had ripped out his heart and made sure the wound never healed. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he didn’t remember the first hundred years or so without the love of his life. Occasionally, he got flashes, but mostly it was like a black hole in his memory. It wasn’t until later on he found texts on dark sorcerers which documented the breadth of his power.Jougo hadn’t been able to discuss the havoc he’d wreaked in the 18th and 19th century. He was too ashamed. Habitat devastation, entire villages wiped out, leaving nothing behind except ebony soil. Some called his kind a “ _ nuée ardente _ ” or a “burning cloud,” akin to being called a walking pyroclastic flow. Ironic now that his husband was a fire sorcerer. 

“I’m sorry.” Jougo squeezed Mamoru’s hand, unsure of what to say or what he was apologising for. He had plenty of regrets to choose from.

Mamoru squeezed back, “Hey, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It’s only been a week. It’ll take us time to adjust, but at least now we have all the time in the world.” 

Jougo glanced at his husband out of the corners of his eyes, loving the soft expression he saw complete with a gentle smile. Jougo smiled back and leaned his shoulder into Mamoru's.

When ”Sakimu” had walked into his shop, Jougo had thought he was a Mamoru lookalike, a ghost, or  **illusion** he'd conjured up for himself to ease the pain. His inner darkness trying to console him by projecting a familiar face. Giving into an illusion would mean he was finally losing it. If it had indeed been a stranger, it wouldn't have been fair to them for Jougo to engage. So he tried to shut them out… Thankfully, the Fates had decided to guide him back to Mamoru, inspiring him to move to this small beach town. 

At some point Jougo would get used to his husband being a fire sorcerer and wouldn’t jump when fire appeared magically. Before their reunion he absolutely despised and feared the element. The first time he saw Mamoru use it to light the fireplace in his flat, gold sparks flying from his fingers to light the logs. Jougo had tensed as his mind brought back images from the house fire. He'd become still as stone, staring the flames down until Mamoru moved in front of him. 

On a different  note, the dark sorcerer had to admit he loved Mamoru's new long teal hair. It was soft, fluffy, and Jougo loved running his fingers through it. Mamoru had already let him braid the long strands once a couple nights ago and Jougo couldn't wait to do it again. Once springtime came, maybe he could braid flowers into it. Jougo even held a fondness for the now violet-red eyes. Of course, he missed seeing Mamoru's once heterochromatic eyes of emerald and sapphire, but now he loved seeing the ruby ones which gazed at him now.

“You're right, I just… Wish we hadn't lost any time… but we're together and that's what matters.” Jougo said, his voice shifting from a melancholic tone to a loving one. 

Mamoru must have approved because he planted a slow, soft kiss on Jougo's cheek making him blush. Before Mamoru could pull back, Jougo turned his head and stole a messy kiss from his husband. He could taste the earl grey tea on Mamoru's lips and they both smiled into the kiss.

-

After a while, both of their mugs sat empty on their bedside table. Cuddled up underneath their comforter, Jougo sat between Mamoru’s legs, leaning into his chest, and watching him shuffle tarot cards. Mamoru had picked up the skill after their separation. It was an easy way to make extra money giving readings to other witches, travellers, entrepreneurs, and the like.The cards’ artwork looked like it mixed stars, flowers, and crystals in delicate patterns; it was rather unique and made the dark witch wonder how the fire witch found it. Jougo didn’t have near enough patience to find a deck he connected with, let alone memorise all 78 cards meanings.

“What are you thinking of?” Jougo inquired.

“Us.” Mamoru said softly.

Jougo blushed because that meant Mamoru was doing a kind of love reading for them. He nestled more into Mamoru as he swirled the cards in his hands before straightening them again. Mamoru held the deck face down to Jougo.

“Want to cut the deck?” 

Jougo smiled and picked up the stack in three sections then set them carefully on top of their comforter. “Do you want me to draw a card?”

“You pick up our past.”

Jougo flipped a card over horizontally: Seven of Swords.

Mamoru chose the second card, their present: The Moon, reversed.

“Now we’ll do the last one together.” Mamoru guided, eclipsing his hand over Jougo’s as they drew from the last stack for their future: Ten of Cups. 

Jougo pouted. “So… What does this mean?” Jougo asked, bluntly confused. They just looked like pretty pictures to him.  

“Swords represent the power of our thoughts and decisions. Seven of Swords shows that we were avoiding dealing with situations.” Mamoru explained.

“Like my powers and the witch hunts.” Jougo murmured. That’s what he’d been thinking of when he drew the card, of course the cards saw through him.

Mamoru hummed in agreement before continuing, “The Moon reversed,” he chuckled, “seeing truths you couldn’t before… So last week when you found out I was alive and me remembering who I was before.” He intertwined their left hands and snaked his right arm around Jougo's waist as he spoke. A spark seemed to jump between their wedding rings as if providing a reminder that all the  **promises** they made to each other were still alive.

“Our future?” Jougo's asked with some nervousness, laying his free arm over Mamoru's to hold it there for comfort in case they got a potentially negative reading.

“Cups are about our emotions and relationships... Ten of Cups shows a time of love and harmony for us.”

“Oh thank the Fates…” Jougo breathed, leaning his head back onto Mamoru’s shoulder. “I can't deal with any bad news so soon after getting you back.” 

Mamoru responded by kissing Jougo's temple, his lips holding a gentle smile as they lingered there. Jougo hummed at the touch and curled into Mamoru. The cards quickly being forgotten in favour of resuming their kissing session from earlier. Jougo’s hands found their way to cradle Mamoru’s face and Mamoru’s arms encircled Jougo’s waist. Several kisses later, the two found themselves lying back, getting more intertwined and eliminating any space between them. 

“Can our future include more days like this? Barely leaving bed?” Jougo whispered, he'd barely pulled back enough to speak. Their foreheads pressed together as they each caught of breath. 

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open at the question and for a second Jougo thought they were his original colour, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Also, he was more than a little love dunk now and knew he wasn't thinking clearly.

“I promise you it will. Plenty of time here and other places,” Mamoru's assured, one of his hands gently tracing Jougo's spine.

Jougo smiled ear to ear, an old feeling he was getting used to doing again, before reuniting their lips. He had forever with Mamoru and he planned on filling it with memories just as beautiful as his husband was.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gods I wanted to have this done for infinite month, but writer's block wasn't having it.
> 
> Thank you to Panda for inspiring me to finish this fic, Lunick for the incredible ship, and to you for reading this.
> 
> Also, the tarot reading is real! I did it for our infinite boys and I was so shocked when I flipped the cards fitting them so well.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as such a SIMPLE idea and then it kept growing and getting more layers. Thank you to Rubi, Shiro, and Lunick who read previews and encouraged me to finish this <3
> 
> Please see the linked art Kiz (rikkihands on tumblr) did a while back. The image makes me all sorts of happy.
> 
> Anyone want an epilogue?


End file.
